Twin Blade Assassin
by gogt12
Summary: a missing only needs two things his brains and his blades this is the story of Uzumaki Naruto the Twin Blade Assassin


Twin bladed assassin

The Sadime Hokage was in a dilemma he was trying to please a child that in any other case have his full support but because of the people that are trying to take control of the council and the better part kohona he could do any thing unless he lose control "I am sorry Naruto but I just cant help you. You know that already"

"But the other students at the academy are so far ahead because the have clans or a family even Sakura has a privet tutor"whined Naruto.

"Well I tell you what Naruto, I'll give you a taijustu scroll so you can get better at that and if you get better at that I'll give you some ninjustu scrolls as well, how does that sound" the old man said already coming up with a way to trick him.

"hell yeah" said Naruto " I knew you would come through for me old man" said Naruto already back to his exuberant self. The hokage left his office after telling Naruto to behave. Naruto sat thinking of the "awesome" moves he would be able to do.

While Naruto was waiting in the room he found a little note book thinking it might have secrets about the hokage he open and read the the first words "_The diary of Kushina Uzumaki"_ Naruto couldn't believe it (soak that in) of a lady that has the same last name as his own not wasting a chance to find out about himself he stored it in his jumpsuit till a time he could read it.

A little while later the hokage came back when he came back and gave Naruto a small scroll "here you go Naruto its called _Assassin Step_ if you master it you would have a skill know else would have"

"thanks old man" said Naruto quickly leaving his for his apartment. When he was out of the building he opened the scroll and saw the basic and details for the style. Deciding to read that later he read the first kata and saw it was the first kata for the academy style and so was the first, second ,third, forth, and so on. Now Naruto wasn't stupid he knew that he had just been fooled and that the council had indirect stopped the hokage from helping him. And it was just because he was the demon boy a orphan that no one cared about. All because he survived while so many people died.

He then saw the tenth kata in the scroll he knew that the academy only had nine kata and he thought that it might be the advanced moves too it. The kata used two kunais instead of just fists. And knew what the hokage intently did he gave him a source so that he could have a advantage even for a little he knew that the would just teach it to the other students if they found out that he knew it.

But that was for a another day. Today he was going to read the rest of this scroll. When he was at home he read the rest of the scroll and read the basics of the style.

_ The assassin step style is a style used for killing. It is the art of quickly deposing of enemies while quickly moving to the next. To do this you this you need to master the justus listed below. _

_Dash: this justus is just the concentration of charkra at the soles of your feet and quickly expelling it to move from enemy to enemy if you have enough charkra you can have the effect of skating over the ground. _

_ Charkra reinforcement: with enough charkra control you can with stand even the toughest of hits. You can also use on weapons to make then last longer. And cu sharper. :side note :this justus use with wind charkra would allow you to lengthen the length of you blade and earth charkra will make it so your blade cant be broken._

_ Because the assassin step doest provide the power that other styles give part of the assassin step is stealth moving around a unnoticed and disposing of the main target and getting away._

_ Silent feet: by making a pillow around your feet with charkra you can make walking around almost silently around any area this is essential if you want to sneak around. And sneak up on an enemy._

_ Total transformation: this justus wraps you up in a ca coon of charkra that you can then mold to make you appear to be something or someone else. You can use this justu to get a round guards and perfectly impersonate someone. This justu unlike normal transformation this is a ninjustu not a genjustu, so this justus can not be broken and can only be deactivated when you lose concentration. _

_To gain the needed control the tree walking and water walking will make the these justus substantially easier. You need to also remember the keys to being a good ninja. _

_You need to always look underneath the underneath. _

_Always have a kunai._

_Always be superior in taijustu._

_A good ninja only needs three things a kunai, taijustu, and clone justu_

_A gennin can kill a kage _

_Not all nin justu need hand signs_

_The one that attacks in the dark and plans ahead will always win._

_Always know all your options_

_ These rules have been in place since the begging of the ninja age and will be in place long after you die. _

_Tobirama Sonja_

"cool" said Naruto who decided that this would be his first thing he would learn. He figured with his large charr reserves and already good abilities to sneak around he could become a good assassin and make a good living as a ninja. But first he needed to find away to tree walk and water walk. Those are things that weren't covered in the academy.

Deciding to but his stealth skills to the test he put on his on black shirt that had the uzumaki swirl on the back and his black cargo shorts and black sandals. He than left his house so that he could go to the library. yes the library, the library was guarded by a person that hated Naruto and she let out her hat by stoping Naruto get anything he needed. By doing that she thought she was stopping the demon get stronger.

He then made his way down to the library avoiding groups of drunks that would be going home at this time while mentally thanking Ayame that she convinced him to by something black. He the climbed a open window and made his way into the ninja section which was rather small because it only the most basic justu and even the Liberian knows that with out things like charkra control you cant be a good ninja.

He soon found a basic charkra control book that had the info he needed and a book on weapon handling and care. On his way out he found a scroll on easy seals he decided to take that to another skill that those clan kids wouldn't have. He then avoided the Liberian on his way out. The whole time Naruto couldn't stop thinking of who strong a ninja he would be.

When he got back from his little adventure he decided to read read the diary little did he know it would change his views on kohona.

One year later!

"Out! Winner sauske" said iruka. He said in a smug way at Naruto because he cold only see ass a demon

" Is that all dope. I guess my father was wrong you aren't a demon only a loser" said sauske with a smirk. Sauske had been as smug as ever since he found out that being the "last" uchiha had its perks like a free tutor in Kakashi Hatake. A FREaKING jonin for gods sake. Also it meant that clans are willing to go to the scroll room in the homage tower and get him scroll. Thats the only reason he was better that every one else. And even with all those people helping him he only better than Naruto when he doesn't use _assassin step_

Naruto slowly got up while saying "yeah he was DEAD wrong"

"At least I had a father loser" Naruto knew that angering sasuke had bad outcomes. Like the last time he did the council took away his check from the hokage and gave it to sasuke. But it was generally fun and whats the point he wasn't going to be staying here any way.

It also proved to that the hokage could not do any thing to stop the council and when he dies the next kage wont have the power to do any thing. That is unless the council get sasuke trained to be the next hokage then it would be a more of a dictatorship but naruto wouldn't be waiting to find out.

So far Naruto has been training hard waiting for the day when iruka tells them they are going to justus. On the that day he would get into the hokage office steal some justu and leave. If he stayed to learn justu they would learn of his chraka reserves and control he gained from water walking and tree walking and have him under watch.

"Are you all right" Naruto was cut from his thoughts of escape when Hinata Hyuga came and talked to him. That as probably the only good thing that had come out of this year. She had become his best friend and thanks to her byakugan(sp) he hand found out about the kyuubi.

"yeah Im fine" said naruto

'you shouldn't let him beat you, if you just use the _assassin step_ you could wipe the floor with anybody" she said in a kinda timid way. She had known of his training for quite some time now and had been helping him with his chakra control.

"You know if I do that the council will just come after me for hurting sasuke. And sasuke would find a way to take my scroll. And if he ever finds out about my family he'll take my inheritance." he said

"So he cant even open it with out your blood"

"Then the council would just kill me and use the blood that stains the knife."

"You need to have more faith in the hokage"

"There is no faith to have he is just there figure head. He can do any thing unless he has superior vote and when it comes to any thing Uzumaki related its never in my favor."

" well what are you going to do"

"I am going to leave"

Four little words had a large effect on the girl in the first time in months she had no idea what was going to happen. She wasn't as strong as him and she was part of a clan. If she left it would cause and uproar. Not inly here but in all the major nations. Kumo would probly send every jonin out to search for her. Iwa would want them one news gets out that naruto in a jinchurike. The would be the most wanted person in the elamental nations. In absolute disbelieve she stuttered out "I would like to go but-" she trailed of there afraid of losing her friend.

"Well thats I am here for to get you stronger so we can leave with each other that is if you want to go" Naruto said. Already knowing what she was thinking.

"why would you train me."

"to be my tool of coarse. You'll be my weapon and if you choose to come I fully expect you to die if I tell you. Any thing under that I wont except."

"Why would you want that" said Hinata trembling with fear of what Naruto had become.

"Will Hinata and Ino please come" to the arena for the next match said Iruka.

"tell you what Hinata after you win come tell me if you want to come or not"

The match was rather easy not even worth the time Ino didn't have the training Hinata did even if Ino was more confidant. She then saw the pleased smile Naruto had on his face. It was a smilie that mad think back to all the time she strived for her father to show her that smile. When she got back to Naruto she gave him her answer. " yes ill come with you Naruto" tool or not Hinata had a new goal in her mind. And that was to make him smile as much as possible.

Six months later!

_Futon: wind bullets _yell Naruto as he compressed wind charkra in his lunds to relese the many bullets. Hinata quickly blucked the bullets with chrakra enhanced palm strikes. While Naruto moved in closer to test her taijustu.

_ Lightning strike_ yelled Hinata releasing a bolt of lightning from her hands and directing it at the incoming orange blur. Naruto quickly released a kunai from his pouch and flung it at the lightning getting to to stop before it touched him .

Quickly palming two kunia he used the _dash_ _justu _to get in close intent on ending it now and not let hinata have time for another justus. He quickly did a leg sweep and sending her to the ground. Hinata quickly landed on her back and preformed a helicopter kick that sent Naruto back. she started rapidly spinning performing the _Hakkeshou Kaiten a justu she learned in an effort to make Naruto smile. _

The attack had the effect of sending Naruto flying back with a right apply of charkra he righted his self and sent six shurikens at Hinata following with a _Futon: violent wind palm _and was pleased to see that her spin didn't stop and she had the shurikens spin around her and go back at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the shurikens, deciding to end it he sent a _futon: spiraling wind ball. _It wasn't a strong but on a tired hinata it was enough to smash through her technique and nock her out.

Naruto then helped her up and stared to give a round down of what she did wrong. "you need to be faster. And test your superior taijustu before doing any thing else hinata. You also need to incorporate your elemental manipulation into you attacks. Lightning palm would be even more deadly than the assassin step."

" yeah but its hard!" she said whining like narrate did almost two years ago. Hinata had come very far in just six months she was already at the end of training in the assassin step and even combined gentle fist and assassin step making what she called assassin palm. " and you still haven't told me why were training so hard. We aren't leaving for another six months."

"Well things are worse than I thought by the end of the week the council is taking all of the old mans laws that stop the villagers from hurting me and taking the anbu watch me when they feel like, with those things gone I am gonna be hunted like a dog." The now eleven year old Naruto said. This earned a gasp from hinata she could not believe this was gonna happen.

Over the past six months Naruto has built up his skill in the _assassin st_ep and from reading the diary he found out that his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and his godfather is Jiraiya. Things the hokage thought necessary to not tell him. Things that would have changed everything. But that doesn't matter now. With the help of hinata he has been slowly transferring money from his parents to her account. And he snuck in to the hokage tower and toke a look at his inheritance and saw a book on fuinjustu his fathers justus scrolls from dad and a nice set of butterfly knifes from his mother and the scroll of sealing which was made by his father and meant for the betterment of Kohona and had some of the strongest techniques known to man in it, but since it was made by his father out in technically his and well kohona could do without one scroll. Right?

Things have also been good training wise for are young heros. Naruto, after learning his mom used butterfly knifes he "found" a book in the library and has become pretty good at using them. He has also learned some skills at using futon justus but doesn't know many justus because he just cant steal high level justus from the Hokage tower. That it a one time shot. The next time there would be double the protection the next time he goes in there.

"so when are we leaving." Hinata said after Naruto had stop spacing of.

"Tonight if we can. Can you get everything we need before then?" naruto said already going over the plane they would use to get out.

"Yes the founds are already fully in my account, and have the outfit you wanted wanna see" said Hinata a little to happy to be showing clothes.

"sure" before narrate was able to finish the word Hinata had the outfit laid out of the out on the ground. It was a completely black v-neck-shirt with a short sleeve jacket that went a little blow his waist with a hood to cover his blond hair a fact even Naruto didn't think about. The jacket had two orange uzumaki swirls on the on the shoulders on on each shoulder, and kanji on the back that said Twin Blade Assassin also in orange. There was two orange straps going around his waist that would hold his butterfly knifes. The pants black as well and went down to his ankles with two black sandals with straps that went up his leg to keep them in place.

Hinata was going to were he black training outfit with a black long sleeved jacket that also had the uzumaki swirl on the shoulders but in white. And on the back it said lightning strike in kanji also in white with black ninja sandals.

"cool" said Naruto said then the started going over the plan he made up so that they could get the kamikaze scrolls, the butterfly knifes and the scroll of seals.

Hinata and Naruto were making their way out if the China it was almost to easy to take what they needed the only one that would even know was the ramen chef but he said to give him info on were there going and he would come to them. and no one will now till two weeks later when there were safely in wave country. But if they had looked back one more time they would have saw horizon sarutobi sadly crying at another one of his failures.

An: well this is the end of the first chapter of my first story yay for me! Well ill might be updating soon maybe not it matters how many reviews I get…

C u later, gogt12


End file.
